Crimson Twins
by buttercake
Summary: Young Fay and Yuui find themselves trapped in an abandoned village, hunted by spirits forced to relive the day of a failed ceremony forever. Will they find a way out or will they be the next unlucky twins to preform the Crimson Ritual.
1. Spirited Away

The twins were sitting on a rock, back to back. One gazing at the small water stream that graced that small place they both adored, while the other admired the beautiful trees that were surrounding them. That tiny bit of clear land in the middle of the forest had always been their secret place.

"It's a pity… such a nice place to be flooded", the melancholy of those words didn't match the beautiful smile he was wearing.

"Yeah…"

"How much time will they take? Building a dam must take long." he continued talking as he stood up. "It's truly a shame… after all, we had such nice memories here. Right, Fay?"

Fay turn to look at his brother's smiling face but as soon as he laid eyes on the dark patch covering the others left eye, all the happy memories that they made together vanished from his mind.

"Fay?"

Fay shook his head as to keep those memories away and managed to give his twin a small smile. "Yes… it's a pity."

Yuui caressed his brother's face, still smiling but Fay could sense how worried he was.

"You shouldn't think about that, you know?" he said, kneeling by his brother and pulling him into a hug. "It wasn't your fault."

Fay hugged back, resting his head in his brother's shoulder. "I know…" he whispered, breathing in the familiar scent of Yuui's hair that always seemed to calm him down.

They stayed like that for some minutes. It was peaceful. Fay wished they could stay like that forever, in their own little world where nothing could stand between them. But reality didn't worked that way and one day or another, they were destined to lead different ways. How he wished he could change that.

_He's thinking about something bad again. _Yuui was about to say something reassuring when he caught a glimpse of bright red light. He looked up but it was gone.

"Yuui? What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I… thought I saw something."

"What?" They both stood up.

"I don't know. It was there." Yuui said, pointing towards a group of trees.

Fay looked but saw only green. "What was it like?" he asked curious.

"I don't… know. It looked like… a butterfly."

They both looked again and Yuui moved to stand in front of his brother.

"There! Do you see it?" He pointed again and started to move forward, but as soon as he started to walk Fay grabbed his hand.

"Don't go running like that…" he said with a worried look.

Yuui looked at him and smiled, nodding. "I'm sorry. Let's go together then."

Hand-on-hand they started to walk towards the forest, following that red glow. It really was a butterfly, with a haunting beauty. Blood red with tiny golden dots, but the glow… that glow, it was so alluring. It felt like it was calling them, telling the twins to follow it, deep into the forest.

They were walking faster and faster, trying to keep up with the strange being. But suddenly, it vanished into thin air.

"Where did it go?" They both looked to the trees around them, it was getting dark already.

"Hm… I think we should go now." Fay gave Yuui's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah." they turned around. "Do you remember the way?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes." He started to guide his brother but stop near a strange stone with what seemed ancient writings and drawings. "I… don't remember seeing this here before."

Yuui peeked over Fay's soldier. "Me neither. What is it?"

"I don't know." he replied, kneeling. "It looks so old." he let go of Yuui's hand to touch it. It felt so strange… as soon as skin and stone connected, Fay felt sick, like he was about to loose something. "Ugh!" he quickly removed his hand, turning around to look for his brother's. "Yuui?" he asked, but no one was there. Panic started to grow inside him. "Yuui?" He looked around him but was only greeted with darkness. His brother was nowhere to be found. "Yuui? Yuui! Answer me!". Some not so distant memories started to flood him and panic was growing faster and faster. Until a glimpse of blond caught his eyes and he ran as fast as he could. "Yuui! Wait!"

Finally he reaches him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Yuui! What's wrong? Why didn't you wait?" He turned his brother to face him but his expression was blank. "Yuui?" He shook him gently by the shoulders.

"Fa-fay?" Yuui brought his hands to his head, shaking it a little. "S-sorry. I saw the butterfly again. I started to follow… I don't know what happened."

Fay threw his arms around his brother's neck, holding him tight. "Please… don't do that again!"

Yuui gave a small smile, hugging back. "I'm sorry…"

"Come on." once again, Fay grabbed his twin's hand. "We really need to go back home."

He turned away and started to walk, grabbing his brother's hand harder, but stopped abruptly to look at what seemed to be an old shrine gate.

"This wasn't here before…" he looked around worried. Where were they?

"Let's go over there." Yuui pointed at the top of a small hill beyond the gate. Nodding, Fay led the way.

* * *

It's been a while. I'm terribly sorry! So to compensate, I made some changes to the first chapter. I'm also working on the plot.

Just a small piece of info... I'm trying to write them according to their personalities when they were young and trying to develop them from there. So I apologize if it seems ooc.

And thank you to those who reviewed before! It made me really happy and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.


	2. The Lost Village

"Yuui, hurry up!" Sweet laughter filled the air as he ran through a sea of green.

"Fay! Wait for me!"

"_Come on! We're almost there!" Fay giggled and ran faster, dodging the trees with ease. He couldn't wait to show his brother a new cave he had found, but the sun was setting and they had to hurry up._

_They were getting closer. Beaming, Fay looked behind and gave his brother a huge grin. Yuui responded with a small smile. "Is it far?" he managed to ask between soft gasps._

"_Almost there! You really need to see…" Fay was cut off by a horrible scream and tripped, landing on the soft grass. Startled, he looked over his shoulder. "Yuui?" He got up but couldn't find him. "Yuui?"_

_Weak sobs and whimpers reached his ears. Night was falling quickly._

* * *

They stood still, admiring the scenery below them. It was a small abandoned village, hidden in the middle of the forest. Some of the houses were almost completely rundown but the rest were immaculate, preserving the glory of old times. It was breathtaking… yet something about it bothered Fay.

"It's impossible. We've played here so many times, how come we never found this place before?"

"Maybe we just missed it." Yuui's eyes wandered everywhere, taking in the sight before him. He had never seen something like that. Something like this deserved to be thoroughly explored.

"How can that be? We've been everywhere." But something wasn't right and Fay was getting anxious. "We should go." He pulled his brother by his hand and walked towards the gate.

"Wait, Fay. Why don't we explore a bit? It looks so interesting."

"No. We need to go."

"Come on. We will probably never have a chance to do this again!"

"I said no. Let's go." With those final words, he pushed his brother by his hand and walked back.

"But Fay!" They quickly passed through the big shrine gate, only to realize they were at the same place they started.

Fay pulled Yuui harder and passed the gate again, with no success. Frustrated, he tried again and again and was greeted each time with the same eerie landscape. He wasn't liking this at all…

"Fay."

This wasn't right. They had to get out of there. Something bad was going to happen. They had to get out, now!

"Fay! You're hurting me!"

"W-what?" Fay looked down and realized his knuckles were getting white from clutching his brother's hand so hard. He quickly let go and looked at Yuui with anxious eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…" He looked around, not knowing what to do. "This isn't possible. Why can't we get out?"

Gathering all the courage he had, Yuui tried to reassure his brother. "Don't worry. As long as we're together, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." He gave Fay a comforting smile and looked towards the village. "Maybe we can find another exit. Let's explore a bit and see."

Fay looked at his brother apprehensively. "I really don't like this…"

"I know. But I'm with you, so it's okay." Yuui walked towards the hill again and looked at the village, facing away from his brother. "We'll always be together, right? That's what you promised me."

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never leave you again. I promise!_

Fay's heart skipped a beat as the memory from that day flashed through his mind. "I'll never leave your side. You know that."

Yuui smiled sadly at himself. "But you know that's not possible." He whispered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Forcing a cheerful expression, he turned to face his brother. "Maybe we should check the other side of the village. What do you think?"

"Y-yeah… let's go then."

Yuui happily grabbed his brother's hand and they followed the path towards the village. It was dark and it was hard to see, but as they approached the first house they noticed light coming from inside.

"It looks like there's someone here!" Yuui tugged Fay's hand. "Maybe they can help us."

Fay sighed in relief. "Let's get in then." They knocked three times. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello? Can anyone help us? We're lost and…" Before he could finish the sentence, the door opened slowly. Fay smiled and was about to greet whoever was behind the door but there was no one there.

Yuui peeked over Fay's shoulder. "It was open?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe it was."

"Maybe they're inside. Should we go in?"

Fay looked at the other houses and shivered. Such a frightening atmosphere. "Yes. Come on."

They crossed the small hall and Fay opened the door leading to the main room. He peeked inside and called. "Hello? Is someone here?" And again was greeted with silence.

"Maybe they're not here…"

"Let's go check anyway." They finally stepped inside the house. It was a large room. A dusty fireplace rested in the middle and at the other end a wooden staircase that led them to the second floor. In one of the walls were two sliding doors, its paper screens were already gray and worn. And a long and dark corridor stretched in front of them leading into the back of the house. There were a few candles laying around yet the dust on the floor showed no signs of anyone being there recently. It was cold and the air felt heavy. A loud bang made Fay jump and he quickly looked around. Yuui had his hand on the doorknob and had just closed it.

"Sorry" he said, hiding a smile.

Fay gave a small sigh and laugh a bit. "This place gives a weird vibe, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... it's so old and full of history. I wonder how long it managed to stay up. You can just tell a lot happened here and-" Yuui abruptly stopped and just stared with wide scared eyes at the end of the corridor.

"Yuui? What's wrong?" Fay stared at the corridor and stepped back in horror, clutching his brothers hand harder. Two long dark haired girls with pure white skin, stood still in mid air. Hanged. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breath. _Twins. They're twins! _

_Together... forever._

_S_ummoning all the courage he had, he pushed the shocked Yuui and ran back to the door. Only to find it shut. They were locked in.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the short chapters... More to come soon.


End file.
